The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference.
The art of synthesising combinatorial libraries has become a routine technique transferable to be done by computer controlled robots allowing large numbers of compounds to be prepared rapidly (1). On the other hand, the trend, which can be seen in combinatorial chemistry, is from synthesis of large oligomeric compounds (e.g. peptides, peptoids or oligonucleotides) produced and tested in a form of complex mixtures, to libraries containing relatively small organic molecules, which are made in a parallel mode. Most of the library syntheses are made on a solid support using resins and linkers originally developed for peptide or oligonucleotide chemistry (2). Because wide structural diversity of compounds in small molecular libraries is needed, it is obvious that existing linkers for solid phase chemistry have severe limitations.